peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sessions (Artists B)
* B Movie: (1 session, 1981) * Babe Ruth: (2 sessions, 1972-73) * Babes in Toyland: (5 sessions, 1990-95) * Back Door: (5 sessions, 1972-1974) * Backwater: (1 session, 1996) * Bad Dress Sense: (1 session, 1987) * Bad Religion: (1 session, 1993) * Badgewearer: (1 session, 1995) * Bailter Space: (1 session, 1992) * Baker-Gurvitz Army: (1 session, 1975) * Bakerloo Line: (2 sessions, 1968-69) * Balcony: (1 session, 1981) * Long John Baldry: (2 sessions, 1972) * Ballboy: (6 sessions, 2000-04) * Bambi Slam: (1 session, 1987) * Bamboo Zoo: (1 session, 1981) * Banco De Gaia: (1 session, 1994) * Band Of Susans: (2 sessions, 1988-89) * Bandoggs: (1 session, 1977) * Bandulu: (3 sessions, 1992-96) * Bandung File: (1 session, 1988) * Bang Bang Machine: (1 session, 1992) * Bangtwister: (1 session, 1997) * Baptist Generals: (1 session, 2002) * Barbel: (2 sessions, 1990-91) * Barcelona Pavilion: (1 session, 2003) * Barclay James Harvest: (5 sessions, 1968-74) * Bardo Pond: (2 sessions, 2001-04) * Bardots: (1 session, 1992) * Barkmarket: (2 sessions, 1990-94) * Syd Barrett: (1 session, 1970) * Basement Five: (1 session, 1980) * Basking Sharks: (1 session, 1983) * Bastard Kestrel: (2 sessions, 1988) * Bastro: (2 sessions, 1990) * Battered Ornaments: (2 sessions, 1969) * Bauhaus: (2 sessions, 1980-82) * Bays: (2 sessions, 2002-04) * Bear Quartet: (1 session, 1993) * Bearsuit: (3 sessions, 2001-02) * Beat: (3 sessions, 1979-82) * Beatnigs: (1 session, 1988) * Beatnik Filmstars: (5 sessions, 1995-98) * Be Bop Deluxe: (6 sessions, 1973-78) * Jeff Beck Group: (3 sessions, 1967-72) * Beckett: (1 session, 1974) * Bee Gees: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Bee Vamp: (1 session, 1981) * Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band: (2 sessions, 1968) * Bees Make Honey: (2 sessions, 1973) * Bees: (1 session, 2001) * Si Begg: (3 sessions, 1998-2003) * Belle & Sebastian: (5 sessions, 2001-04) * Bellrays: (1 session, 2002) * Beloved: (2 sessions, 1985) * Bennet: (3 sessions, 1996-97) * Tony 'Duster' Bennett: (7 sessions, 1968-73) * Benny Profane: (3 sessions, 1988-90) * Justin Berkovi: (1 session, 1997) * Andrew Berry: (1 session, 1986) * Bette Davis & The Balconettes: (1 session, 1997) * Beulah: (1 session, 1999) * Bhundu Boys: (2 sessions, 1986-87) * Biffy Clyro: (1 session, 2004) * Big Black: (1 session, 1987) * Big Chief: (1 session, 1991) * Big Country: (1 session, 1983) * Big Fayia: (1 session, 1989) * Big Flame: (4 sessions, 1984-86) * Big In Japan: (1 session, 1979) * Big Self: (1 session, 1982) * Bikini Kill: (1 session, 1993) * Bilge Pump: (2 sessions, 2003) * Billy Mahonie: (2 sessions, 1999-2002) * Birdhouse: (1 session, 1987) * Birdland: (2 sessions, 1989-1990) * Birthday Party: (4 sessions, 1980-82) * Bis: (5 sessions, 1995-2000) * Bivouac: (3 sessions, 1992-94) * Bizarre Inc.: (1 session, 1991) * Black: (2 sessions, 1983) * Black Cat Bones: (1 session, 1969) * Black Dog: (2 sessions, 1995-97) * Black Keys: (2 sessions, 2003) * Black Roots: (2 sessions, 1981-83) * Black Sabbath: (1 session, 1969) * Black Star Liner: (3 sessions, 1995-99) * Frank Black: (3 sessions, 1994-99) * Blackheart Procession: (1 session, 1999) * Blade: (1 session, 1990) * Blancmange: (1 session, 1982) * Blank Students: (1 session, 1981) * Blast Furnace and the Heatwaves: (1 session, 1978) * Bleach: (2 sessions, 1990-91) * Blithe: (1 session, 1993) * Blizzard Boys: (1 session, 2003) * Bloc Party: (1 session, 2004) * Blodwyn Pig: (2 sessions, 1969-74) * Blonde Redhead: (1 session, 2000) * Blood and Roses: (1 session, 1983) * Bloody Hollies: (1 session, 2004) * Blossom Toes: (4 sessions, 1967-69) * Blubber: (1 session, 1994) * Blue: (7 sessions, 1973-77) * Blue Orchids: (2 sessions, 1980-82) * Blue Poland: (1 session, 1982) * Blueboy: (1 session, 1994) * Blueskins: (2 sessions, 2003-04) * Bluetip: (1 session, 1999) * Bluetones: (2 sessions, 1995-96) * Colin Blunstone: (3 sessions, 1972-73) * Blur: (2 sessions, 1997-99) * Blurt: (1 session, 1980) * Boards of Canada: (1 session, 1998) * Bob: (3 sessions, 1988-89) * Bob Tilton: (1 session, 1995) * Bodies: (1 session, 1980) * Bodines: (1 session, 1987) * Bodysnatchers: (2 sessions, 1980) * Eric Bogosian: (1 session, 1983) * Bogshed: (5 sessions, 1985-87) * Bolt Thrower: (3 sessions, 1988-90) * Bomb Disneyland: (1 session, 1989) * Graham Bond Initiation: (1 session, 1970) * Bone: (1 session, 1990) * Bone Orchard: (1 session, 1983) * Bong-Ra: (1 session, 2002) * Bongos and the Groovies: (1 session, 1973) * Bongwater: (1 session, 1991) * Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: (3 sessions, 1999-2001) * Bonzo Dog Band: (7 sessions, 1967-69) * Boo Radleys: (3 sessions, 1990-91) * Boom Bip: (2 sessions, 2002-03) * Boomtown Rats: (2 sessions, 1977-78) * Boothill Foot Tappers: (2 sessions, 1984-85) * Boots For Dancing: (3 sessions, 1980-82) * Boss Hog: (1 session, 1991) * Bothy Band: (3 sessions, 1976-78) * Bourbonese Qualk: (1 session, 1987) * Bourgie Bourgie: (1 session, 1984) * Bow Wow Wow: (1 session, 1980) * Bowery Electric: (1 session, 1997) * David Bowie: (4 sessions, 1967-72) * Bowles Brothers: (2 sessions, 1976-77) * Alan Bown: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Box Of Toys: (1 session, 1983) * Box: (1 session, 1983) * Boxer: (1 session, 1975) * Gary Boyle: (1 session, 1977) * Boyracer: (1 session, 1994) * Boys: (2 sessions, 1977-78) * Boys of the Lough: (7 sessions, 1972-78) * Bracket: (1 session, 1995) * Paul Brady: (1 session, 1978) * Billy Bragg: (11 sessions, 1983-2000) * Brainiac: (1 session, 1995) * Brand X: (2 sessions, 1976) * Brassy: (2 sessions, 1996-2000) * Bratmobile: (1 session, 1993) * Brave Captain: (1 session, 2000) * Breed: (4 sessions, 1991-94) * Breeders: (1 session, 1990) * Brian Jonestown Massacre: (1 session, 1998) * Brides Make Acid: (1 session, 1993) * Bridewell Taxis: (1 session, 1990) * Marc Brierley: (1 session, 1968) * Brigandage: (1 session, 1983) * Anne Briggs: (2 sessions, 1969-72) * Brilliant: (1 session, 1982) * Brilliant Corners: (3 sessions, 1984-87) * Derek Brimstone: (1 session, 1969) * Brinsley Schwarz: (4 sessions, 1970-75) * British Lions: (1 session, 1978) * Broadcast: (3 sessions, 1996-2003) * Broccoli: (2 sessions, 1995-98) * Dave Brock and Friends: (1 session, 1969) * Broken Dog: (5 sessions, 1997-2000) * Broken Family Band (2 sessions, 2003-04) * Bronco: (2 sessions, 1971-73) * Bronski Beat: (1 session, 1984) * Bronx Cheer: (1 session, 1972) * Elkie Brooks: (1 session, 1976) * Brotherhood of Breath: (2 sessions, 1971-72) * Edgar Broughton Band: (8 sessions, 1969-73) * Pete Brown & Piblokto: (1 session, 1970) * Crazy World of Arthur Brown: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come: (4 sessions, 1971-72) * Arthur Brown Band: (1 session, 1975) * Scott Brown: (1 session, 1996) * Tim Buckley: (2 sessions, 1968) * Budgie: (2 sessions, 1972-76) * Buffalo Tom: (1 session, 1990) * Bugs vs Soundmurderer: (1 session, 2003) * Buick 6: (1 session, 2002) * Building 44: (1 session, 1983) * Eric Burdon & The Animals: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Butterflies Of Love: (1 session, 1999) * Butterfly Child: (2 sessions, 1992-93) * Butthole Surfers: (2 sessions, 1987-88) * Buttsteak: (1 session, 1992) * Buy Off The Bar: (4 sessions, 1986-89) * Buzzcocks: (5 sessions, 1977-79) * Byzantium: (1 session, 1974) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions